Boy, Look that Body
by TintinLover
Summary: Tintin never had seen Haddock shirtless. When he sees him for the first time without a shirt on, notices he has a pretty rad body. Haddock catches him staring and decides to take advantage of the moment...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**First of all I´m not an english speaker so the fic may have some typos.**

**This is a slash fic, if you don´t like please don´t waste your time here. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Tintin belongs to Hergé and Moulinsart S.A.**

The sun came through the window. Although it was just 8´o clock in the morning, the summer heat was already stifling. The red haired boy in the large bed moved and stretched his arms.

"_Mon Dieu_, is so hot here!"

The dog that slept at the foot of the bed looked up at him and yawned.

"I think we both need a good shower, eh Milou?"

Tintin picked it up and went to the bathroom of the room. The boy stripped off his night-suit as the water filled the tub. He was about to enter it when he noticed the soap wasn´t there.

Sighing, Tintin wore the robe and exited the room with Milou. He stopped at the door of the Captain´s room and knocked. Receiving no response, he insisted. Suddenly he remembered that he could be in the bathroom of his room. Fearing he could invade his friend´s privacy, Tintin entered slowly.

"Captain?"

As he suspected, the room was empty, with a faint smell of tobacco. Haddock had the habit to lighting his pipe by the morning. Someone was singing in the bathroom. The red haired boy knocked.

"Thundering Typhoons! A man cannot even be in peace in the bathroom?"

"Hu…that´s me Captain…"

The door opened suddenly and Tintin jumped back.

"Blistering Barnacles! I´m sorry lad."

"Never mind". -Tintin smiled. "I just need the soap. I hope I´m not bothering you."

"Stop the apologies and just enter, damn."

The youth did so. The Captain was in his undershirt and pajamas pants. Tintin leaned over the tub and grabbed the soap.

"Thundering Typhoons, it´s as hot here as in hell!"

"In fact…"

The boy cannot finish the sentence.

Haddock was stripping off his undershirt in front of the sink´s mirror. A strong torso, covered with black hair that hung down to the navel, appeared before Tintin´s amazed eyes. Despite the heat, the Captain´s brown nipples were hard in the muscled chest. It was as if the force itself was emanating from that body

The youth blushed and looked down. Although the Captain seemed well built under his clothes, he never imagined he was that…_good._

But why was he having those feelings? Haddock was a _man_, for Heaven´s saké!

"Are you saying, Tintin…"

The youth almost jumped out of his skin.

"What…oh…I mean…"

Haddock frowned.

"Yes, that´s _very hot_, ideed!"

The Captain turned to the sink and began to wash his face. This put in evidence the strong muscles of his back.

Tintin sucked hard.

While wiping his face, Haddock noticed the boy´s gaze at him through the mirror. He was static, the soap in his hand. Thinking the Captain cannot see him, Tintin´s eyes went through his body.

Tintin looking at _him_?

The boy licked his lips unconsciously.

The Captain smiled to himself.

He turned to the boy.

"So…did you got the soap?"

"Hu…yes!" Tintin smiled nervously.

Haddock stretched his arms, stressing his hairy chest.

Tintin´s cheeks turned the color of his hair.

"Fine. You can keep that, I have more here."

"Yes…I…thanks, Captain."

The Captain smiled.

-It was _my_ pleasure, lad.

The boy rushed out of the bathroom and left Haddock´s room.

The Captain grinned.

"So you liked what you saw, hu boy? You didn´t see nothing yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Immersed in the tub, Tintin felt confused.

Since he had met the Captain he never saw in him more than a good friend. What in Heaven´s name had happened to him?

That was the first time he ever looked on another man with…

The youth shut his eyes.

_Desire?_

He shook his head.

No way.

A boy like him who had a catholic education couldn't have such thoughts. He was simply impressed by his physique, nothing more.

He came out of the tub, dripping water. While drying himself with a towel, he glanced at his own reflection in the mirror with a frown.

His skin was too white, contrasting with the red hair. A small cluster of freckles dusted his nose. He wasn´t too thin but surely his body was insignificant compared to Haddock´s. His nipples were simply two small rosy buds.

He had found the Captain impressive but not the same thing would happen to Haddock toward him, though…

_And why on earth that upsets him?_

A knock on the door woke him up to reality.

"What?"

"Tintin? ,May I come in? Now that´s me who needs something. "

_ Oh, crumbs_

The boy quickly wrapped himself with a towel.

"Sure, come in!"

The Captain stepped in the bathroom. To Tintin´s astonishment, he was only on his underwear. Well, if a man couldn´t wander like that in his own house, where else he could? They´re two men, after all. Nothing wrong with that.

Haddock had the hands on his hips and his gaze wandered across the bathroom.

Tintin couldn´t help but notice the strong legs, covered with dark hair. With a blush he turned to the mirror and began to rub his hair with a towel.

"Where´s that damned thing?"

Through the mirror, the youth saw the Captain slide his thumbs by his underwear waistband, pulling it down a bit above his navel and half exposing his pubis.

A forest of dark curls appeared before his eyes.

_Dieu!_

Tintin rubbed his hair harder, trying to hide his face. He was sure his blush would be visible from China.

_Wow the Captain is not just well built, he has also a big…_

_ Stop it!_

Dear God, _why_?

Suddenly he felt a strong chest against his back. Tintin gave a little "eep" and the hair towel fell.

"Calm down lad, I´m just looking here."

The chest curls tickled his back. To his horror Tintin felt hot between his legs. He blessed the towel around his waist. What would the Captain think of him?

A hand rested on his shoulder while Haddock leaned forward over the sink.

"Ah here it is"

Tintin didn´t see whatever the Captain had found. He was too disoriented.

Now the Captain was behind him, facing the mirror, his hand still at Tintin´s shoulder and chest right against his. When he talked his breath hit his ear.

"You better join me in the pool, lad. It´s too hot here and you seem to be in need of a good dive as well. Your face looks like a tomato"

His hand slid up to the arm.

"Your skin is burning. I´ll be in the pool. See you."

"Sure…Captain"

Haddock left the bathroom.

Tintin gave a big sigh and bowed his head. His legs trembled.

What was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thank you for the reviews and who have add that story in his favorites!**

Tintin entered the dinner room, where he expected to see Haddock taking the breakfast. To his surprise it was empty.

"Mister Tintin?"

The young man turned and saw the butler.

"Oh…Nestor."

"Mister Haddock is expecting you in the pool."

"What about the breakfast?"

"The Mister ordered me to serve it on the pool"

"Hum…right."

Tintin crossed the leafy garden to the large pool. The Captain was already there, sipping at the usual whiskey glass and reading the newspaper. The garden table was filled with the usual breakfast; the only different thing was a container filled with ice.

For the first time in his life, Tintin felt intimidated to see his friend. The fact that Haddock only sported short pool shorts didn´t help, either.

"Ah, here you are, lad…blistering barnacles! I feel like I have to rip my skin off from my flesh and you´re with that shirt?

"Hu…it´s a summer shirt, Captain. See? It has short sleeves."

"Do as you please, lad, but you will end up with the marking of the shirt in your skin. Besides…"

The Captain paused.

"We have to show what is good, don´t you think, my boy?"

Tintin was completely caught by surprise. Did he mean iit/i?

Haddock winked at him.

Oh, God.

"See? You´re already burning with that heat. You look like a tomato."

"Er…yes. I suppose you´re right."

Tintin striped off his shirt with trembling hands, putting it folded over the pool chair. He sat at table, trying to hide his nervousness, and poured orange juice into his glass. The young man could feel the Captain´s eyes on him. He noticed the older man stretching his arms behind his head and throwing it back. Tintin dared a quick glance and saw the strong throat and it´s muscles moving. He looked away quickly and began to sip at his juice.

"Want some ice, lad?"

"…No, thanks. I don´t like to drink very cold juice."

He began to spread strawberry compote over the toast. He knew if he met Haddock´s eyes he would lost it.

The Captain grabbed some ice cubes and threw some into an empty glass.

Tintin didn´t like it. Usually their conversation flowed at breakfast and it was funny and agreeable. But since the past hours something happened and Tintin couldn´t figure what it was. The only thing he was sure was his unexpected attraction for his older friend. Maybe he always had had that attraction but his catholic education and prejudice didn´t allow him to realize it.

As for the Captain, he surely was acting strangely, but there was no way he could feel the same. Haddock was too manly for that and even if he wanted a male lover, of course it wouldn´t be him. Not only was there a gap between their ages as he wasn´t attractive enough to call someone´s attention like his friend.

Chewing his toast, he dared another glance.

He almost chocked on it.

The Captain was sitting with his head thrown back, and was running an ice cube down his neck and collar bone. A wet track shone in his throat and his hairy chest rose and fell.

Tintin felt blood flowing at his groin. The sight before him was incredible and sensual. He knew it was too risky, but he couldn´t take his eyes off Haddock.

The older man lifted his head and met Tintin´s eyes.

"Oh, I´m just cooling myself, boy. That heat is killing me."

Haddock run a cube over his nipple and shivered.

"Ahh…"

Tintin grabbed his glass and began to drink. No, it was madness!

The Captain grinned to himself. The boy was losing it. Good.


End file.
